


Flirt

by Marie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/pseuds/Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you expect when you move like that?” Aang replied, a soft smile on his face as he leaned closer. “I was a virtuous monk before I met you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

At 13 years of age Aang had been shorter than Katara with a round face and puppy dog eyes.

At 14 years of age he had grown to the same height as her, all skinny legs and lanky arms.

At 15 years of age he had shot up half a foot and the baby fat had melted from his face.

And at 16 years of age he was an awful flirt who still had another growth spurt left to go.

Katara sometimes wished he would stop with the crooked grins, the hand trailing down the length of her spine and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Sometimes she wished he would stop cornering her in training rooms and dark corridors late at night.

She knew it was his hormones and she was flattered that his interest was solely on her. Katara knew that sometimes she was as bad as him, her fingers ghosting over the clean lines of his tattoos, lips nuzzling the column of his throat and smug smiles and stares from beneath her fluttering lashes.

They were both far from innocent. They had been together for three years and more often than not they shared a bed. They had made love. They were in love. But Spirits be damned if Sokka found out. He would probably have them married before Aang had time to tie the sash on his trousers.

But that was not what Katara thought about as her back slammed against the wall, his hand gripping her waist and the cheekiest smirk she had ever seen plastered across his face. All she could think was-

“Aang!”

Her breathless giggle brushed across his face and his smirk grew into a grin. They had been in one of the training rooms at the Avatar’s Manor in the Fire Nation Palace City. Until thirty seconds ago there had been water swirling through the air and their clothes, him in a loose pair of short trousers and her in her underwraps, were damp and sticking to their skin. Their bending had stopped as he had stepped close and tickled the bare skin of her stomach.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Aang asked in a low tone, looking down as her cheeks bloomed with a ruby stain. He walked his fingers from her waist to her ribs, caressing the edge of her breast for a second.

“You’re terrible,” she answered as she placed a hand on his chest and shoved gently. In retaliation, Aang’s other hand rose to her face, his knuckle sliding down her still wet cheek bone.

“What do you expect when you move like that?” Aang replied, a soft smile on his face as he leaned closer. “I was a virtuous monk before I met you.”

“And I am forever grateful that you aren’t now,” Katara muttered as she pressed her hands flat against the wall. “But this neither the time nor the place.”

“When has that ever stopped us before?”

“Stopped you, you mean,” Katara answered. He chuckled in reply before ducking his head and running his lips along her throat in a series of short butterfly kisses. “Aang, sweetie, seriously. What if Sokka walks in?”

He didn’t reply – he sealed his lips over her mouth and cupped her jaw with his larger hands. Katara tipped her head back against the wall, melting into the heated kiss and sighing in delight. She placed the tips of her fingers against the back of his hands before dragging them up his arms, following the lines of his arrows automatically.

“Katara...” Aang murmured against her lips with a smile. “You are terrible.” He captured her lips again, one hand weaving into her damp hair and the other sliding down her back to rest on her hip. Katara’s hands moved over his shoulders, gripping the back of his head and deepening the kiss with a groan. With a sharp tug of his hand on her backside her legs were wrapped around his hips and her body was sandwiched between his own and the wall.

The gentle swaying of Aang’s hips against her centre tore a gasp from Katara’s throat. She saw stars as her head flew back and banged against the wall – she was sure Aang let out a chuckle before his lips were fluttering along her collarbone and down to the edges of her wrappings. The hand he had threaded into her hair trailed down her spine before tracing over the familiar knot that held the fabric at her breasts in place.

“Don’t blame me,” Katara gasped out as his fingers worked to untie her bindings, “if Sokka comes in here and cuts off an important part of your body.”

“I’ll know if he’s coming,” Aang replied against her chest as he peeled the damp white wraps from her skin. “This is like eating one of my favourite fruits you know.” The fabric fell to the floor and he lifted his lips to meet her own as his warm hands cupped the soft weight of her breasts. “You have to peel the skin to get to the delicious and soft centre.”

“That’s awful,” Katara giggled as he glided his thumbs over her peaks. “It’s a good thing you already have a girlfriend – with lines like that you’d have a hard time snagging someone new.” Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, her nails scratched against the sky blue line on his neck and she probably couldn’t push her hips any closer if she tried.

“Betrothed,” Aang muttered against her lips, his hands becoming rougher against her skin. “We’re going to get married.”

“I’ll say yes,” Katara answered, her eyes flickering closed and her head leaning back against the wall. There was a moment of silence except for a small pleasurable sigh escaping her lips. “I’ll say yes, when you stop asking me like this.”

Aang sighed against her throat before his lips descended and covered every slope and peak he came upon with a wet kiss. A chuckled escaped near the erect peak of one of Katara’s breasts when he felt her toes dig into the band of his shorts and begin to drag the fabric down his hips. He quickly kicked them away when they reached his feet, followed by his underwear. Katara had begun to squirm to try and get out of her lower wrappings – Aang hissed in pleasure as she squirmed perhaps a bit too hard against his now naked form.

“Sweetie, you have to stop for a moment,” Aang gasped out, his head dropped to the curve between her neck and shoulder. He gently pushed at Katara’s calves before wrapping his arms around her torso to steady her panting body as her feet hit the ground. They shared a moment of heavy breathing, his arms tight around her and Katara’s clutching the back of his head before their lips met in a clash of teeth and tongue. Katara’s last item of clothing was quickly removed before she was hoisted back up against Aang’s body; she gasped as her shoulders once again met the cold stone wall.

Their joining was rushed, aware that anyone could walk in on them at any moment if they weren’t careful. He had thrust into her and pressed her against the wall tightly, her nails biting into his shoulders and her breath hot and gasping against Aang’s neck. The tight squeeze of her leg’s around his waist was wonderful and only intensified when she pressed her heels into his backside to encourage his movements.

“Katara...” The groan that escaped his mouth was muffled against her breast. His hands were tightly grasped around the curves of her bottom as he tried to pull her impossibly closer to his body. Katara answered his call with a series of moans that were breathless.

“Oh please, Aang, oh... please.” Katara’s panting breaths were hot and wet against his neck, her head bowed down to him. “Touch me.”

His hand wriggled in between their bodies, the nails raking over the nipple of her left breast before move to the apex of her thighs. Aang’s hand stayed above where they were joined for a long moment as he slowed the speed of their love making. Katara’s held fell back against the wall as he slowly thrust into her wanting body – he let his eyes linger down over her flushed face and chest, the perky peaks of her breasts, over her slim stomach and to were his hand covered their joined sex.

“You’re beautiful,” Aang said quietly. A small moan escaping from her throat was the only indication she had heard what he said. He circled his finger over her nub once, twice, before resuming the frantic pace they had set previously.

Katara’s peak was quickly reached as Aang’s hand and hard length worked between her legs. She could do barely more than gasp his name, her head thrown back and eyes shut as a wave of ecstasy exploded to the tips of her toes and fingers before sliding back to her abdomen. The frantic fluttering wrapped around his length pulled Aang to his own climax with a final strong thrust and low grunt against her collarbone.

There was a second of harsh breathing between the pair before Aang carefully led their bodies to the ground, shifting to press his back against the wall with Katara curled against his sweaty body. She drew her fingers over his swiftly beating heart softly, caressing his skin before placing a single kiss where her touch had just been.

“I don’t think we can waterbend together anymore,” Katara whispered, looking up to his silver eyes with a wicked smile on her face.

“I think you’re right,” Aang answered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before chuckling heartily.


End file.
